


Immaculate dream made of breath and skin

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, M/M, Modern AU, Rimming, Sex Work, a little teeny tiny angst, prettywoman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: James had gone looking for something different and he sure as fuck found it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been twenty five years since I've seen Pretty Woman, if you're looking for something to mirror that movie exactly, this ain't it, but it's a fun ride anyway.
> 
> Shout out to Elle who dragged me kicking and screaming into writing a pretty woman AU when I said hey, I wanna do escort Silver and she said PRETTY WOMAN and I said but, and she said PRETTY WOMAN and I said FINE.

James doesn’t know what he’s looking for exactly. He’d woken up this morning with an itch that he couldn’t scratch and the thought of calling his usual service had left him feeling cold. The service has some of the most attractive men he’s ever seen but they’re all the same, cookie cutter, polite guys he’s had before. Even when he asks for something more, some _one_ more adventurous, they’re still not quite what he’s looking for. As good as they are, today they’re just not good enough.

He’s stopped at a red light when the swing of long dark hair catches his eye. Looking to his right he’s presented with tiny denim shorts framing the most amazing ass he’s ever seen. The barest hint of pale skin is peeking out the bottom of the frayed edges. His eyes take in a pair of shapely thighs and firm calves that are tucked into red leather cowboy boots. The hair that had caught his attention is being lifted and twisted and piled, exposing a slightly damp neck framed by small curling tendrils that have escaped the messy bun. Square, narrow shoulders fill out a tight fitting white t-shirt that shows off a delicately curved spine, and narrow waist, over a tight, pert ass. James sighs, if only he were into women. Just as James is about to turn back to the road, he notices that she’s being nudged by another women standing near and nodding in James’s direction. James’s heart trips when the brunette turns to take a long look at James before smiling. The flat plane of his chest, and the very clear bulge in the front of his shorts kill any polite disinterested reply James had been preparing because that, is definitely not a woman.

The guy is gorgeous with piercing blue eyes and beautiful bone structure. A slight five o’clock shadow graces his cheeks, upper lip and chin. The corner of his mouth tips up in an all too knowing smile and James feels his breath catch at the filthy invitation in the man’s eyes. James feels excitement race through him. _This_ is what he’d been looking for; the kick to his gut, the acceleration of his heartbeat, the way his stomach flips over at the mere thought of touching this man. _This_ is what he needs. The light has turned green and the cars behind him are honking but James’s entire awareness is zeroed in on watching one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen walk toward his car with slow deliberate steps designed to show off his best assets. He unlocks the door and waits. Within seconds the guy is climbing in, one bare, muscled leg at a time.

“Pull over up the next block so we can talk.” His voice is soft but confident. James just nods and does as he’s told. Once they’re parked the man turns sideways, pulling his left leg up onto the seat as he holds his hand out, “John Silver.”

James returns the handshake, “James Flint.” John’s hands are warm and dry, his grip firm. The touch lingers for James even after they let go. James tries to keep his eyes from straying to John’s smooth, hairless legs but he wants to touch so badly he’s nearly shaking with it. He can feel arousal sluicing through his veins, his senses are heightening and there’s a pulsing need pounding in his head.

“Is that going to be a problem?” John runs his fingers down his naked calf.

James shakes his head, his eyes snapping back to John’s face. He swallows thickly, “Quite the opposite, really.”

John turns back to the front, puts both feet on the floorboard and smiles at him wolfishly before taking James’s hand. He spreads his legs wide and runs James’s fingers from knee to groin. James is used to the feel of springy, dense hair and the sensation of smooth, supple skin against his palm has him squeezing the flesh under his fingers slightly, his cock jerks to attention in his pants. He can’t wait to scrape his beard against John’s sensitive inner thighs to turn them rose colored.

“Some people find it weird, but I like it. I like the way it allows me to feel everything, makes me more sensitive.” John tilts his head on the seat, his eyes slightly lowered as his tongue licks over his bottom lip. James runs his nails lightly up the inside of John’s thigh, his breath catches as he says, “Mmmhmm, just like that.” John’s lashes flutter and James starts to lean over. Before he can get too far John’s palm lands in the middle of his chest as he looks James up and down, “We have a few things to discuss first.”

James straightens, nods, and waits for John to continue.

“What are you into?”

James opens his mouth but isn’t sure how to answer, he’s into a little bit of everything. There are only two or three things on his definitive no list. John must see his indecision.

“How about I start. It’s three fifty an hour, fifteen hundred for all night.” John pauses and James doesn’t even flinch, just nods for John to continue, “Absolutely no scat. Nothing that will leave permanent injury or marks. Golden showers are negotiable based on the circumstance. I’m up for pretty much anything else.”

James smiles, feels his shoulders relax, “I think we’re good then.”

Just as James puts his hand on the gear shift, John stops him, “One, last, little detail.”

James turns his head and John is right there, his mouth wet and close, his breath ghosting over James’s own lips, “I don’t fuck bad kissers.”

John seals their mouths together. It only takes James seconds to get with the program. He slides a hand behind John’s neck, angles his head and deepens the kiss. His tongue licks over John’s, flits over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, he nips at John’s top lip, his breath stutters out against James’s cheek. He hears John moan, feels him lean closer and James figures he’s passed the test. James pulls back just enough to see John’s eyes, they’re half lidded, and hazy. John rolls down the window sticks his hand out and gives a thumbs up. James looks through the back window and sees the three woman John had been standing with watching them. Once the window is back up and the women are walking away Johns licks into his mouth once more for a short kiss before saying, “Drive fast.”

James pulls out into traffic and does just that. At the valet John gets several side eyed looks, but they both ignore it. There are stares and huffs as they walk across the lobby, but James is a paying guest, a _well_ paying guest staying in the Presidential Suite, and he can have whomever he chooses to his room. They don’t touch, both of them much too aware of the spark arcing between them, both of them knowing that touching before getting behind closed doors could be disastrous. James can’t remember the last time he’d had this much chemistry this effortlessly with someone. His palms itch to touch, his stomach flips over in anticipation, making him feel electrified.

When he looks over at John he notices that the shorts are doing a piss poor job of hiding John’s cock, John’s chest is moving rapidly and his bottom lip is pulled between his teeth as he bounces on his toes and stares the door in front of him. Either John is an ace actor or he wants James as much as James wants him.

The short elevator ride to James’s suite feels like an eternity. Once there he pulls John inside and doesn't waste any time. He pins John against the wall his mouth devouring John’s. The kiss is filthy and wet, his tongue sunk deep, chasing and twining with John’s own before pulling back. James drops to his knees, his fingers working the button fly of John’s shorts until he can push them down and John’s unconfined cock bounces out. He’s only half hard, a situation James plans to remedy immediately. James moans as John’s cock starts to fill the rest of the way when James takes him down. He swells on James’s tongue, he hears John’s head thunk against the door, “Fuck.”

John’s hands sink into his hair, his thumbs rubbing against James’s temples. James encourages him to thrust, his fingers pulling at John’s hips. He’s already addicted to the thick feeling of John in his mouth. He’s just big enough to stretch James’s jaw, giving him a pleasant ache but not so big that James can’t take all of him. He’s thick and uncut and James feels his ass flutter at the idea of getting John inside him. James moans around him once more and John gasps, his hips fucking in faster, his cock sliding over James’s tongue. James hollows his cheeks, sucks hard at John’s cock.

“Yeah, just like that. Christ, your mouth.” John’s voice is hoarse, pleasure threaded through each syllable. James sucks harder, pulls John all the way to the back of his throat, feels his air being cut off as John shoves in, his rhythm erratic. His cock is twitching, his breath ragged as his fingers tighten on James’s head, “Oh shit, James, pull off. I’m...fuck, I’m coming.” James does exactly the opposite. Instead James holds him in, his fingers firm on John’s hips as they jerk forward. John moans low, his body shaking as he comes thickly down James’s throat. His knees start to wobble and he curls over James’s head, his breath panting out. James stands and half carries him across the room. As John continues to try and catch his breath, James undresses him the rest of the way. His body is magnificent, golden and lightly muscled, completely free of hair, except for under his arms. James settles him on the bed, hovering over John, his mouth licking across John’s chest.

“Fuck, that wasn’t how that was supposed to go.” John pants out.

James hums, presses his face against John’s rib cage. “Went perfectly as far as I’m concerned.” He noses further along John’s side, up under his arm, the soft hair tickling James’s face. The dark, spicy scent of John floods his senses and James bites at him, his tongue swirling through the sparse hair, his own cock pulses hard as James tastes him. He licks down John’s bicep, his tongue delving into the ditch of John’s elbow before sucking kisses down his forearm.

James gets to his knees between John’s spread legs and starts unbuttoning his shirt. John crosses his arms behind his head and smiles at James wickedly, “Slowly.”

James can’t help but grin as he frees the last button. James is more than aware that he’s got a few years on John, but he’s no slag when it comes to his own body. He might not have as much muscle as he once had, but he still runs, he still hits the gym regularly and he’s confident enough is his own body to know that John isn’t going to be disappointed. James unbuttons his cuffs, shrugs the shirt off and tosses it across the room. John’s eyes go hot, his tongue flicking out to lick across his bottom lip. James thumbs his own nipples and John bites his bottom lip as he swallows hard. He starts to sit up but James pushes him back down just before getting up to stand at the end of the bed.

John leans up onto his elbows as his gaze zeros in on James’s fingers where they work the fastening on his pants. He rubs his hand over his trapped cock, lets his eyes close as he strokes himself gently through two layers. With all the attention he’d paid to John he’d neglected himself, not realizing just how hard he’d become. The light touch is nothing but a tease, only serving to heighten his arousal.

Movement from the bed has him snapping his eyes open. John shuffles forward, his hand reaching for James’s wrists. John sits on the end of the bed, “Let me.”

James pulls his hands away and John flicks open the button before pulling down the zipper, his fingers slip under the waistband to push James’s pants down to his feet. James’s red briefs do little to camouflage how much he wants John. John runs a single finger down the length of him. James can’t suppress the shiver it sends down his spine. Leaning forward John breaths over the head of James’s cock, “Fuck.” James’s head drops back just as John’s mouth fits over him, his tongue pressing against the fabric, the heat of it bleeding through the cotton. John sucks at him through his underwear, his fingers rubbing against James’s balls, and then squeezing gently, pulling at them softly as John mouths down the shaft.

Soon John lowers the briefs so that James’s cock bounces free and then John engulfs him. James moans, John’s mouth is so fucking hot, so slick and smooth. He clutches at John’s head, holds him still while he fucks in shallowly. John’s tongue hugs the underside of James’s cock as he bobs his head. It’s _so fucking good_. John probes at the slit until he coaxes a few drops forward. John moans around him and the feel of it shoots up James’s spine and spiders into his brain making him jerk forward into the welcoming cavern of John’s throat. John swallows around him, the silky, hot feel of John closing around his cock head makes James’s knees shake, “Fucking hell, so good.” James rubs his palms over the back of John’s head before pulling him off. John whines and tries to get James back into his mouth but James just pushes him backward and John resettles in the middle of the bed, his eyes hooded as he watches James. He runs his hand along the smooth expanse of John’s calf, the skin baby soft, “When I first saw you, I thought you were a woman and I was severely disappointed.” James licks across John’s knee, his mouth lingering at the hollow behind it, sucking sharply, “Your ass is spectacular and all I could think about was getting my mouth all over it.”

James hears him chuckle, “You can do that to women too, you know.” James drags his tongue up the inside of John’s thigh, his teeth scraping along the sensitive skin. John hisses, tries to move into and away from the sting all at once. James rubs his face against each thigh, the sharp hair of his beard sliding back and forth turning John’s skin pink. John moans, his thighs twitching as he fists his hand in James’s hair. James sucks hard at the skin, bringing blood to the surface, making John writhe under him, his breath gasping out. Moving up he licks over John’s completely hairless sac before sucking it into his mouth. John jerks, a soft moan reaching James’s ears. James laves John’s balls with his tongue. If the high whining moans he’s getting from John are any indication the skin must be incredibly sensitive. Rubbing his beard over John's balls makes him squirm, “Fuck, fuck.”

He mouths up the shaft, tonguing the head, “Mmmhmm, but most women don’t have one of these for me to sit on.” James says just before taking John’s entire cock once more. John’s hands scrabble over James’s head, his hips twitching upward, “Jesus, fuck, James.” James keeps going until his nose is pressed to John’s stomach, the head of his cock enclosed tightly by James’s throat. James swallows around him twice before pulling up and off. Moving up the bed he straddles John’s waist as he leans over to dig in the drawer next to the bed. He comes back with a strip of condoms and a bottle of slick. Before John can reach for the bottle James is flicking open the cap and wetting down three fingers on his right hand. He uses his left hand steady himself on John’s chest. John watches with hooded eyes and choppy breath as James reaches behind himself.

With carefully slow strokes, James teases at his hole, his breath stutters at the delicate touch of his own fingers. John’s eyes hold his, encouragement and want written across his face. His hands rub gently along James’s thighs. James breaches himself with a single finger, the burn of it making him suck in a sharp breath even as his eyes close in pleasure. He works the tip in, circling, pushing, until he’s in to the second knuckle. He strokes in and out half a dozen times, with each second the slide gets easier until he’s pushing in with a second finger. He hums his pleasure at the stretch as he starts to ride his own hand. John’s eyes are wide, his mouth hanging open as he watches James fuck himself. He reaches deep, just managing to graze the spot he’s looking for, his head drops forward with a moan as he works himself open, his hips rotating. His wrist is starting to ache but it’s too soon, and too good so he tries to ignore it, tries to change the angle.

“Can I?” James’s eyes snap open to see John holding the lube and James nods, desperate now to be filled. John wets two fingers and reaches under James. He works them both in at the same time, James’s own fingers trying to make room. The stretch of it makes James hiss, but he works himself down, pulls his fingers free as John adds another of his own. John sits up half way, his mouth trailing over James’s neck, ‘You’re so fucking hot.”

His teeth scrape and bite across James’s throat. He can feel John folding his fingers, getting ready to add his pinky and James leans up, makes it easier for him to maneuver. He’s in up to the last knuckle and James mewls, his head resting on John’s shoulder as he fucks back against John’s hand. John’s mouth is sucking at his collarbone, his teeth raking over bone, the pain of it going straight to James’s cock.

Feeling around beside him, James comes up with the strip of condoms. He pulls slowly off of John’s fingers. John swipes his fingers over his cock as James opens the condom. After smoothing it down, James drizzles more slick onto John’s cock. He strokes his hand down, once, twice, and then he’s straddling John’s hips. John holds himself steady while James’s plants his hands on John’s chest as he starts to slowly lower himself. James feels the blunt pressure of John’s cock head, feels himself opening, feels the sharp sting of John breaching him. James huffs out a breath, his head falling back as he gets past the flared head and then pleasure starts to radiate outward. _Fuck_ , he loves this part, loves the feeling of a hard, thick cock filling him, loves the way his body adjusts, loves the slick slide along his inner walls. He settles all the way down with a low moan.

John’s hands are tight on his hips and when James looks at him, John’s face is blissed out, his mouth open and panting, his eyes closed, James feels him twitch inside just as he rises up and comes back down again. They moan in unison, John’s nails dig in as he grits his teeth, his head turns to the side as he tries to slow his breathing. James rides him slowly, long pull up, grinding twist down, over and over until James loses track of everything but the intense pleasure of being filled completely. He keeps himself on the edge, won’t touch his cock, won’t let John touch it, angles his thrust so that he’s avoiding that sweet spot inside him, so he can concentrate on the hot drag of John’s cock, so he can focus on how full he feels, how sensitive his hole is. He loves the way the ridge of John’s cock head pulls at his rim, he loves the heated look in John’s eyes as he watches James bounce on his cock. He loves the breathless way John moans every time James squeezes around him. James rises up, and then comes down hard again making himself shiver. His body rocks forward and then back once, twice, “Your cock feels so fucking good.” James feels drunk, sounds drunk, his words slurred and slow. He can barely keep his eyes open as he grinds down against John. John’s fingers are leaving imprints on his thighs, his knuckles turning white he’s holding James so tightly. James leans in, his teeth sinking into John’s ear lobe, “Fuck me.”

John pushes him over, flips him to his stomach. He spreads James’s legs as wide as they’ll go before sliding in with a hard thrust. James groans, “Fuck yes. More. Don’t stop.” John’s cock hits deep, his hip bones digging into James’s ass with each forceful drive forward. James rolls his hips back to meet him. He rubs his face against the bed, bites at the duvet to keep from screaming each time John nails his prostate. It’s _so fucking good_ James can’t help but reach back, pull himself open wider in a silent plea for John to get deeper. John fucks him hard, his hands grip James tightly, pulling him back into each twist of John’s hips. James gets his hands and knees under him so he can meet John half way. John’s body comes across James’s, his head pressed just underneath James’s shoulder blade. He can feel John’s panting breath ghost down his spine. He can hear the soft little moans John can’t contain. John rears back, pulls James with him until he’s sitting on his feet.

James sinks back down onto John’s cock with a deep groan, he grinds and rocks as John pumps his hips up with sharp, short thrusts. His hand circles James’s cock, his fist tight over the head, his fingers squeezing at the slit before stroking down the shaft and then back up, making a tight channel for James to fuck up into. James rides him frantically, so fucking close now that he can almost taste it. He squeezes his own hand around John’s, tightening his grip as he grinds down. John’s hips hammer into him, his fingers contract rhythmically around James’s cock and it’s fucking perfect.  He turns his head, bites into John’s neck and feels his vision go grey. His stomach clenches, legs shaking, breath held as he comes over John’s fist. His whole body shudders as he gasps for air, hips rotating, grinding the head of John’s cock in little circles over and over prolonging the pleasure of it.

John pushes him forward, his hips pistoning fast, his own breath shaking on each exhale, James can hear bitten off little grunts with each thrust, his teeth sink into James’s shoulder blade just as James feels John’s arms start shaking. His hips slam home one last time, curling in and up and James’s gasps, his ass clenching down as an aftershock rocks through him. John groans as his arms give out and then he’s lying flat against James’s back. James feels himself fading just as John gets up. He rolls to his back and watches John tie off the condom and toss it before heading to the bathroom. James hears water, his eyes drooping even as he tries to stay awake.

Once John is back he presses a warm cloth to James’s ass, “Mmm, how thoughtful.” He hears John chuckle and then he sits up quickly, shakes off the cobwebs of sleep, “Stay for the week. Ten grand if you stay until Sunday.”

John goes perfectly still, his eyes moving up to meet James’s gaze, “A week?”

James pulls the washcloth from John’s hand and tosses it across the room, he lies back down and pulls John with him. “I have social functions to attend, and I’m lacking a date.” James waits patiently while John mulls it over. It’s almost like James can feel him thinking.

“Alright, ten grand and I'll stay until Sunday.”

Tipping John’s head James kisses him sweetly, John hums into the kiss and settles in next to James.

 

* * *

 

The first time John wakes it’s to James’s warm, wet tongue tracing his spine. He’s completely uncovered, lying on his stomach, goosebumps popping up over his arms and legs at the damp trail James is leaving on his skin. John stretches, pushing into the touch with a hum. James proceeds to make him see god with nothing but his tongue in John’s ass. John is almost back to sleep when James kisses his forehead and tells him that he has afternoon meetings and he should be back by six for dinner. John registers the words, but still tries to pull James back into bed much to James’s amusement.

The second time John wakes it’s hours later, and his stomach is rumbling. His body is pleasantly sore in all the right places. There’s a slight hitch to his step as he walks to the living room for the  menu. As he waits on the phone he looks out over the city. The view is spectacular, John can see all the way across the George Washington bridge. John can't believe his luck, he's somehow manged to score not only huge pay day, but a lover that he actually wants to take to bed. John's stomach flutters at the memory of James's mouth around him last night. James isn't the first customer John's had that had wanted to make John come, but he's the first to make John feel like it wasn't about the power trip of getting a hooker off. It's the first time John had ever forgotten that he was getting paid for it.

Once in the shower John notices the array of pink and purple spots dotted across his torso and thighs. He knows there’s a bit of beard burn on his cheeks and the tenderness of his inner thighs doesn’t go unnoticed. He can’t help remembering the way James had touched him. John hasn’t been laid that thoroughly in a very long time and if last night is any indication of what is to come, John can't wait to see what’s next.

As John is lounging on the couch finishing his breakfast he remembers that he needs to call Idelle or she’s going to be worried. She answers on the first ring, “Where the fuck are you?”

“I’m still here. I’m safe as a merry go round.” It’s part of a code they’d worked out years ago. One phrase if he’s safe, a different one if he’s not. He hears the breath she blows out and then, “That good, huh?”

“Fucking incredible.” John can’t stop seeing the way James had ridden him last night, “He’s...I...fuck.” He hears Idelle laugh, “He asked me to stay for a week, wants me to be his date to a few parties.”

Idelle hums, “Shit, at fifteen hundred a night that’s ten and half grand. Where is he now?”

“We settled on ten. He had meetings. You should see this suite. There’s a claw foot tub that looks out over the city. It has three fucking bathrooms and I think all of them individually are bigger than our apartment.”

“Where are you?” John can hear the curious excitement on her voice.

“The Pierre.” She whistles and John laughs. They spend half an hour chatting about the rest of the girls and before Idelle hangs up she says, “Be careful, John. And I don’t mean physically.”

The warning is clear. John blows out a breath, “I know, I will be.” John refuses to think about the consequences and instead wonders how exactly James intends to take him to dinner when the only clothes he has are a pair of daisy dukes and a white t-shirt. He probably shouldn't have worried.

An hour later the elevator dings and John goes to meet it. The porter steps out with a garment bag and a shoe box under his arm. He hangs the bag in the mirrored bathroom closet. Taped to the bag is a note.

_I hope I didn’t do too poorly with the sizing. If they’re terribly ill fitting take them to the concierge, and give him the correct sizes. I’ve left instructions for exchange. I’ll see you around six. - James_

Unzipping the black bag he finds a navy suit inside. The shirt is heather gray and the tie is striped blue and silver. There are a pair of black boxer briefs and a pair of navy socks tucked into the bottom of the bag. The shoes are standard wing tips and from first glance appear to be pretty close in size to what he wears. John pulls the underwear out and smiles, but then tucks them back into the bag deciding that James isn’t the only one with a few surprises up his sleeve.

The shirt is only a little loose across the shoulders but not enough to look sloppy. The pants are about an eighth of an inch too long but won’t be that noticeable once he has on shoes. When he turns to look in the full length mirror, they mold to his ass like a second skin. The jacket fits perfectly. John is fairly impressed with James’s guessing. He hangs everything back up for now and orders lunch to be delivered later.

His nerves start to jangle the later it gets and he refuses to look at why. He spends an hour moisturizing from head to toe, and then taming his hair before dressing. Just before six James breezes through the door, his eyes find John immediately. John is standing in the mirror finishing his tie as he watches James’s eyes rake down his back, his gaze zooming in on John’s ass, with a raised brow he says, “I didn’t do so bad after all.”

John laughs, “You did pretty damn well considering.”

James approaches slowly, his steps measured until he’s pressed right against John’s back, their eyes meet in the mirror, “You look delicious.” He noses John’s hair out of the way to press a soft kiss under John’s ear, “As much as I’d like to take you right out of these,” James’s hands stroke down the front of John’s chest, his thumbs immediately finding John’s nipples. He rubs over them slowly, John’s eyes flutter at the sensation. He can feel them tightening in hard little buds, he barely refrains from begging James to suck them. His cock twitches at the thought of James's hot mouth attached to his chest, licking and sucking at them, making his nipples swell and throb, heat curls low in his groin and much to John's disappoint James says, “We do have an appointment.”

James steps back quickly and when John’s eyes snap open James is smiling at him wickedly. He huffs out a breath and then follows James out. The concierge does a double take as they walk by and John wags his fingers at the man.

Once in the car James says, “I hope you're not terribly hungry, dinner isn't until nine.”

“Why did we leave so early?” John thinks about all the things they could have done in three hours.

“We have a stop first.”

After roughly ten blocks James pulls into what seems like an alley. John gets a look at the lettering on the door and blanches. His lack of underwear is suddenly going to be a very big problem, “Tell me we’re here for you.”

“No, I need to have you fitted for a few occasions.”

John closes his eyes, “We can’t go in there.”

James’s brows furrow, “And why not?”

Instead of answering he puts James’s hand directly over his very free swinging cock.

“You’re shitting me?” James says as he starts to laugh.

“It’s not funny.” John says miserably.

“It’s actually very funny.” James squeezes his cock and John sucks in a sharp breath, “You can get a pair of briefs once we’re in there.” James licks his lips and when he speaks again his voice is low, seductive, “With the caveat that you take them off before redressing.” John looks into James’s glittering eyes and nods. James rubs over his cock, once, twice, and John feels his hips lifting into the caress. He lets his head fall back against the seat, his eyes fluttering closed at the continued pressure on his cock. His cock jerks against James’s hand and James hums, his hand wrapping around John’s cock as best he can, stroking him, playing with the head, squeezing it gently. John’s hips push up, a soft moan filling the car. By the time James releases him, arousal is pooling in John’s stomach and his skin itches, he’s more than half hard and nearly desperate for more touch. James slaps him on the thigh, “Come on, let’s go.” The stinging hit does absolutely nothing to discourage his cock. He heaves himself out of the car and looks down at the ruined line of his suit.

 James pushes through the door with John following. They’re met by a tall, thin man with a handlebar mustache dressed more stylishly than most of the fashion mags John will read in line at the grocery store.

“Jack Rackham.” The man holds out one incredibly well manicured hand with no less than three rings, “James says you need a variety of items.”

Before John can answer James starts in, “We need one tux, one more suit and casual wear.”

“Alright then, let's get started.” Jack turns, “Dressing room is through there.”

Before any of them move James says, “He’s going to need a pair of briefs first.” John feels color pop in his cheeks at James’s smirk.

John can see Jack fighting against the urge to react, his lip twitching as he tries not to smile. He turns toward John, approaching quickly, his arms outstretched and John has to fight his flight response. Jack’s hands land on his hips and John sees him mentally calculating before turning and walking to the back of the store. He returns with a pair of peach colored boxer briefs.

John takes them without a word and James follows him into the dressing room. John kicks off his shoes and takes off the jacket before James stops him, “Wait, unzip your pants, but don’t take them off, let me see your cock.”

John swallows hard but does what James wants, he pulls his cock out through the opening. James licks his lips and goes to his knees. He flicks his tongue over the head slowly and John has to shove his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out. James’s fingers wrap around the base, as he rubs the head of John’s cock over his tongue. John’s knees wobble and he falls back against the wall with a thump.

John hears a long suffering sigh coming from the other side of the door, “James, you will not fuck in my dressing room, is that understood?”

James rolls his eyes but pulls back. With a final kiss to John’s cock head he gets to his feet, “Spoilsport.”

John disrobes willing his cock to go soft to no avail. As soon as John slides the briefs on James makes a strangled noise. “Shit, you may have to keep those, they look amazing against your skin.” His hands slide over John’s ass, his fingers squeezing making John squeak. He presses up against John’s back, his hips rubbing against John’s ass, his hands coming around to pet John’s cock through the cotton. Their eyes meet in the mirror, “I like the way we look together.” James says before rubbing his palm hard over John’s trapped cock. John whimpers, his knees wobbling as he presses into the touch, “If Jack wasn’t on the other side of that door, I’d fuck you right here in front of this mirror. Want you to see yourself, see how good you look with my cock buried inside you.”

James’s voice is low, rough edged and the hot look in his eyes makes John wants to say fuck it, who cares if Jack is waiting outside, there’s a lock on the door and James clearly knows him well enough to show up hours after he’s closed and still receive preferential treatment. He can feel James’s cock pressing just above his ass, he can practically smell the want on his own skin. He turns his head, his mouth opening against James’s throat, his tongue tracing a path down his jugular, his own voice is whisper soft, “Do it.”

There’s a hard rap on the door that startles John into jumping away from James. James takes a deep breath, his eyes raking down John’s body as his tongue slides along his bottom lips, John tries not to whimper just as Jacks says, “Some of us have other plans you realize.”

Minutes later John walks out in nothing but a pair of briefs, his mostly hard cock more than obvious, Jack just rolls his eyes, “Try not to poke my eye out.”

They spend over an hour at Jack’s, one measurement after another. A few of the casual items Jack had on hand and didn’t need to fit. Jack refuses to let them leave until he tapes the bottom of John’s pants to fall properly, “You can’t be seen with a bag from my shop, and pants that are too long.” Jack tapes and presses them in the back room while John fends off James’s wandering hands.

They leave with one full bag and a promise that the rest will be there by Wednesday.

Ten minutes later James stops in front of Omar’s and John’s stomach flips over. John hopes like hell they don’t run into Dufresne. The valet takes James’s car and James holds the door for him. John is thankful for the low lighting. The last time he’d seen Dufresne, John had been sporting a full beard and mustache and his hair had been shorter making John unsure if he’d even be recognizable. They’re greeted and led to their table, James’s hand sitting low on his back as they walk across the room. John has never been a fan of possessive overtones but he won’t deny the thrum that starts under his skin at the familiar touch.

Dinner is slow, free flowing conversation and plenty of wine. By the time they get to the lounge to relax John is pleasantly buzzed. He and James take seats on one of the black leather couches, sitting much too close to pretend to be anything but lovers. James doesn’t bother trying to keep his hands to himself and John can’t say he minds. No one is paying them any attention, all too focused on their own dates.

When three people walk in the opposite door and take a seat on a couch across the room John goes tense. He’d know Dufresne’s laugh anywhere and John can’t help but look over. James’s eyes narrow and he traces John’s jaw with his thumb, turning John’s head back to him. “You know them?”

“One of them.”

“The way you know me?”

John looks away, nodding shortly.

“It didn’t end well?” John only nods again, “Look at me.” John’s head snaps back toward James, “What you did before you knew me, what you do after me, doesn’t matter. It’s what you do while you’re with me that matters.”

John relaxes minutely until he feels Dufresne’s eyes on him. He doesn’t dare look over but he’s distracted almost to the point of ignoring James.

“Was he any good?”

John snorts, “No. He couldn’t get it up. Said it was because I was a bad lay.”

James barks out a laugh, “That’s a bunch of bullshit.”

John moves closer, his cheeks heating, “He has a tiny dick too.” John looks at James from under his lashes, the corner of his bottom lip pulled into his mouth, his hand sliding along James’s thigh, “Unlike like someone else I know.”

James covers his hand, twines their fingers together and brings John’s hand to his mouth, he scrapes his teeth over the pulse point in John’s wrist, “Do you know what I’d give right now, to pull down your zipper and put my hand on your cock. To put my mouth on you, right here, in front of all of them, to show them how good you are.”

James licks and sucks at the inside of John’s wrist, his tongue swirling over John’s palm, tracing the lines before nipping at his fingers. John presses his forehead to James’s shoulder, his mouth parted on soft puffs of air, he’s so fucking turned on, he wants to climb into James’s lap, he wants to kiss him until neither of them can breathe, he wants to get James’s cock inside him, he wouldn't even care if they watched. James would hold him, keep him safe, John knows it beyond a shadow of a doubt. James would make it so good for him, he’d make John forget everyone and everything.

“Will you let me kiss you, in front of all these people?” James’s hand glides over his cheek, his fingers tunneling through John’s thick hair as he pulls John forward. John can only nod, so far gone for this man already that he should be worried. John knows this kiss isn’t for show, it’s filled with want, hot and wet and so fucking perfect John wants to cry. He pulls out of the kiss and presses his mouth to James’s ear, “Get me out me here and then get me out these clothes.”

James stands immediately, his pants slightly tented as he holds his hand out for John. They exit the club quickly. The wait for the car seems to take forever as they pass heated looks back and forth. He can hardly wait to get James inside him, he feels a deep clawing need to fucked, to be taken. He needs James to show him how wanted he is. James wraps his arm low on John’s waist and pulls him close, his breath ghosting over John’s neck as he speaks, “I should have hired a car for tonight. We could already be in the back getting a head start.” James bites his earlobe and then soothes it with his tongue. Despite the almost oppressive July heat John shivers.

They pile quickly into the car once it arrives. The drive to the hotel is quick, James never taking his eyes off the road. Once in the elevator John can’t wait any longer. He pulls James’s mouth to his finally getting the filthy kiss he’s wanted for hours, all teeth and tongue, their bodies come together fully so that John is able to feel every solid inch of James pressing him back against the elevator wall. James’s hands tangle in his hair, pull his head back to get deeper. John moans, rubs himself against James like a cat, shamelessly wishing for the hot friction of skin on skin. James's hands slide down his back, cup his ass and lift. John wraps his legs around James's waist, a desperate moan breaking free as John's hands squeeze James's biceps where they strain against the fabric. He's never been one for shows of strength but he can't stop the full body shudders as James pins him in mid air. 

James doesn't fail to notice the reaction, with a half smile he asks, "Yeah?"

John nods, "Fuck yeah." And then slams their mouths back together for another searing kiss.

They break apart just as the elevator dings, both panting, both hard. James doesn't set him down until they're at the bed. They waste no time, leaving their clothes in messy piles. John slides onto the mattress and pulls James over him. He’s desperate to feel the weight of James’s body, to feel him, heavy and real pressing him down. He needs to erase the memories of someone else's hands on him. James seems to understand. He rubs himself against John, the hair on his chest abrading John’s nipples, causing them to pull into tight, sensitive buds. John arches, his legs going around James’s hips as he rocks down against John’s body. James’s wraps his hand around both of their cocks, strokes them quickly. It’s dry and rough and exactly what John needs. It’s not long before they’re both leaking, the slide getting easier. James leans back to look down, his eyes dark, filled with want when they meet John’s, “Everything about you is beautiful, desirable.” James mouths along his jaw, his nose tucked up underneath John’s ear, his tongue tracing the shell, his thumb rubs over the slit of John’s cock as he drops his own. He tugs John’s earlobe with his teeth before sitting back, his hand slowing on John’s cock. John whines, pushes his hips up but James just smiles at him. He uses his other hand to rifle through the drawer. He comes out with the lube and drizzles it directly onto John’s cock. The coldness makes him gasp but James’s hand warms it quickly, “Show me.”

John reaches for his cock, but James shakes his head, “Not that way.” John rolls his hips, slow circle, hard punch up, “Yeah, like that.”

He can’t help but look down, watch his cock slide in and out of James’s fist. It’s so hot, his cock head popping through, the way James visibly tightens his fingers on each stroke, the way he rubs over the slit. James leans in, his tongue trailing up the center of John’s chest, flicking John’s nipples with tip of his tongue before scraping his teeth over one. John gasps, his body bowing, fire licks through his veins. James sucks hard at first one and then the other, his other hand comes up, presses his nail into John's right nipple as he bites at the other one. John shakes, his hand grabbing at the back of James's head, as he presses himself into James's mouth. James alternates between the two until they’re both red and swollen.

Sitting back on his knees James slows his hand, “Look at you. So fucking sexy.”

James’s eyes are hungry, and John is so close, the precipice just out of reach, “Tighter.” He plants his feet, fucks up and up and up and then James is leaning in, the rough glide of his tongue over the head, “Fuck, yes.” His cock slides into James’s waiting mouth and John shudders, a broken moan stuttering out as his body goes tight, his balls drawing up and then he’s coming down James’s throat, his fingers tearing at the bed, his head tossing back and forth as he tries to catch his breath. James doesn’t give him any chance to recover, he flips John over, pulls him to his knees so he’s ass up.

He licks over John’s spasming hole, and John gasps, hips jerking forward. James pulls him apart, his tongue probing at John’s flushed skin. John cries out, his body shaking, his knees skidding on the bed as he buries his face in the duvet to muffle his desperate moans. James sinks his tongue deep. He licks and sucks at John’s rim and he’s already so sensitive he could scream. John feels like he’s going to die. Every press of James’s tongue, every scrape of his beard has John pressing back for more. James’s fingers probe at him. He feels slick being spread over him just before James pushes in with two fingers. John feels his eyes roll up, it’s still so fucking good, he can’t believe his cock is still hard. James pulls his fingers apart, gets his tongue between them and John bites at the bedding under him. Before John knows it James is pulling his fingers free. John feels the thick head of James’s cock pushing at him, he can feel the press of James’s fingers as he squeezes John’s ass cheeks while feeding him one slow inch at a time.

Without warning James’s hand come down hard on his left ass cheek, the sting of it zings up John’s spine making him yelp. Turning his head so James can hear him, John says, “Again.” James’s hand comes down once more, this time on the other side with a little more force. John moans his approval, his mouth open wide with harsh panting breaths.

By the time they reach fifteen John is shivering non stop, his body nothing but one giant erogenous zone, every touch heightened, every feeling more intense than the last. His legs keeps slipping, he can’t keep himself up. James eventually flips him to his back, his cock sliding back home with a single hard thrust that makes John groan out loud. His mind is foggy, awash in a sea of pleasure so intense he’s not sure he’ll ever find his way back out, he can’t remember ever having been fucked this well.

John can’t help himself, couldn’t stop the words banging around in his mind even if he wanted to so he just lets himself go, “Fuck me, daddy, fuck me hard.” There’s a low growl and then James’s hips slam home, pushing him up the bed, his hands curl around John’s shoulders, pulling him down into every thrust. The strength of it drives the air from John’s lungs, all he can do is stare at the ceiling, feels himself floating, like he’s weightless, wave after wave of absolute bliss washing over him as James all but forces his orgasm from him. He can feel himself convulsing but it’s like he’s on another plane, watching it from afar, but feeling it all the same. A choked off sob tears out of his throat as his cock jerks, jetting streaks up his chest. His fingers are curled so tightly around James’s biceps he can’t feel them, the blood flow cut off even as he begs for more, his whole body pulsing and buzzing. A supernova goes off behind his eyes as he curls upward, muscles seizing, his ass clenching down on James’s cock.

James’s hips falter, his breath stuttering, a hoarse cry of John’s name just before he grinds in, tiny little pumps of his hips, his cock nudging and swelling inside John’s ass. He collapse on John, both of them breathing hard, their sides heaving. John is half unconscious, can just barely recognize the movement of James tying off the condom and tossing it away before he’s being pulled against James’s body, James’s breath stirring his hair. John only has enough energy to thread his fingers through James’s where they lay against his stomach before dropping off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

James is bustling around the suite tossing things into a suitcase when John emerges from the shower. “Oh good, you’re out, you should hurry, we have a flight to catch.”

“I don’t have my ID with me.” John’s voice is muffled by the towel as he squeezes his hair with it.

“You don’t need it.”

“I--James I can’t fly without ID.” James turns to meet John head on. James thinks he looks incredible standing there with one towel around his waist and the other hanging from his hand, annoyance written plainly across his face as his hair drips water down his bare chest.

“I’m rich, John, I do what I want. It’s a private plane, the rules are bendable when you’re me.”

John rolls his eyes, “Do you even understand the problem with what you just said?”

“Yes, I’m a prick, I get it. Now, can you please hurry?”

John continues to stare at him, one brow higher than the other, hip cocked and James can’t resist him. It only takes two strides to reach him and then he’s licking the water from John’s collarbone, his tongue traveling across John’s shower warmed skin, circling a swollen nipple. John’s breath hitches and when James looks up John’s eyes are closed, his bottom lip pulled under his teeth. James pulls his lip out and soothes it with his own tongue before sealing their mouths together. The kiss is slow and gentle, his tongue touching John’s briefly. John sighs into the kiss, his body leaning into James, his hands fisting in James’s shirt to pull him closer. James pulls back, presses his forehead against John’s, “Please pack.”

John huffs, but steps back and drops the towel from his waist, “What kind, how many sets?”

It takes James several seconds to answer, his eyes trained on John’s still damp, naked body, “Casual, two.”

“Where are we going?” John busies himself dressing and then folding clothes for the suitcase.

“It’s a surprise.” James winks at him.

John crosses his arms over his chest, “Not a fan of surprises. In my experience, they’re rarely good.”

“I’m not telling you so you’re just going to have to get over it.” James slaps him on the ass, getting a squeak in return, before zipping his own suitcase and putting it on the floor. John gives him a sour look but James just continues to watch him with a smile. 

James’s car is waiting for them at the curb when they exit the hotel. By the time they’re on the plane James has managed to ply John with a glass and a half of champagne. Once in the air they play chess and checkers and John peppers James with questions about their destination that James refuses to answer.

Five hours into the flight John demands to know where they are, “James we’ve been in the air for hours where are we going?”

“So, were you born in New York?” James asks with a smile.

John huffs and crosses his arms over his chest and refuses to speak to James again. James just laughs, his feelings untouched by John’s petulance. He knows well enough that once John figures out where they are he’ll be forgiven.

Almost two hours later as they start their descent and the captain begins to welcome them to Charles de Gaulle, John turns wide eyes to James, “We’re in France?”

James can’t help but smile, “We are.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why are we in France?” James can see excitement swimming in John’s eyes.

“A movie.” James understands he’s being purposely obtuse, but he feels he’s earned the right.

“We needed to come to France to see a movie?” John’s smile is big and bright and it takes everything James has not to sigh with happiness. He needs to get a fucking grip. 

James shrugs. They spend half an hour deplaning and then a private car takes them out of De Gaulle and across Paris to La Villette. James watches John as he peers out the window. There’s a grin on John’s face that threatens to split it in two. A low simmering heat works its way out of James’s stomach spreading through his veins. When John turns his eyes to James, joy written across his face, James feels like he’s been kicked. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything as beautiful as John looks right now. James pulls him close for a short kiss just before the car stops.

They’re let out at the entrance to the park and James takes a blanket and basket from the trunk. As James makes his way across the park toward the giant white screen John figures it out.

“Is that where we’re going? An outdoor movie?”

James nods, “Every year from mid July to early August they show films outside.”

John stops him with a hand on James’s arm and before James knows what’s happening John is kissing him, his hands holding James’s head still by the cheeks. There are soft chuckles and whistles of approval from passersby. When John pulls back his eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed and the look on his face steals James’s breath. John takes the blanket and starts forward again looking for the perfect spot. James lags behind, his stomach fluttering as he watches John’s hair sway back and forth across his back. He’s struck with the urge to spoil John, to fly him all over the world just to see that awed look on his face. He wants to take John to the finest hotels, and lay him bare on the softest sheets with city skylines in the background. John looks over his shoulder and sees James half a dozen steps behind him and puts a hand on his hip, “Let’s go slow poke, we need to get a good spot.”

James smiles at him and jogs to catch up. By the time they pick a spot, get the blanket laid out and sit themselves down, the sun is just starting to set casting everything with an orange glow. John reaches out and strokes his fingers over James’s beard, “The light is turning it copper. It’s sexy as hell.”

John presses closes and kisses James firmly before pulling back and flipping open the basket. He pulls out the chilled wine, meat and cheese, followed by bread and the specialty chocolates James had ordered this morning. As John starts opening packages he flicks his eyes up at James, “I was, by the way, born in New York. Never lived anywhere else. Never really been out of the state actually.”

“Really?”

“My mom was a single mom, couldn’t get any help. State told her that her car was worth too much and if she wanted aid or medicaid for me she’d have to sell it.” James feels his eyebrows rise as his mouth opens. John laughs, “Yeah, and when she asked how she was supposed to get to work, to her thirty five hour a week waitressing job mind you, if she sold it, they of course didn’t have an answer.”

James pours John a glass of wine, “So what did she do?”

“She got a third job. Overnights at a convenience store. We still didn’t have much, but she tried, at least until I was seventeen. She met a guy, moved to North Dakota, haven’t seen her since.” John shrugs as he bites into a piece of cheese.

“Oh, I guess that’s why-” James cuts himself off when John lifts his head sharply.

“I don’t hook because I can’t do anything else. I’ve got a BBA from Albany. I hook because I want to. Who I sleep with, when, how much, it’s all on my terms.” John’s eyes bore into his.

“I didn’t mean--”

“I know what you meant, and I don’t need pity. Everything I do or don’t do it's all down to me.”

“I’m sorry.” James casts his gaze to his shredded napkin.

“It’s alright, just don’t start thinking I'm helpless.” John warns.

James smiles at him, “That is clearly not the case.”

They spend long minutes sharing the food James had prepared until John blows out a breath, “I’m stuffed.”

John reclines on the blanket, one arm behind his head as he lies on his back. He crooks his finger at James. James scoots closer, lies down next to John on his side, his head propped on his hand. John hooks a finger in James’s collar and pulls him closer. Leaning over him, James seals their mouths together. The kiss is slow and sweet and innocent. Just a brief touch of their mouths, once, twice, three times until its a lingering soft press of lips, one short kiss after another. John’s tongue flicks out against James’s top lip, and James meets him. The kiss deepens gradually, one touch at a time, the tone of it turning sensual but not yet urgent. James can taste the wine on John’s tongue as he licks further into John’s mouth, and then the taste of the chocolate.

James could spend hours just like this, mouths fused, breath mingling as they share the taste of one another. John’s hand runs up the back of James’s head, pulling him closer, his nails scrape against James’s skin making him shiver. John deepens the kiss with a quiet mewling little moan that James swears he can taste. Urgency starts to bleed in, John leaning up, the kiss turning rougher, the sound of it getting slicker. John’s hand lands on his hip, tries to pull James over obviously forgetting where they are, or perhaps not caring. When James pulls back they’re both breathing heavy. John’s lips are swollen and wet, his eyes heavy with want. It’s almost full dark and James knows the movie will start soon. He gentles John with soft strokes to his cheeks and brows, their eyes locked. By the time they hear the crackle of eight millimeter they’ve managed to bank the desire.

James spends more time watching John than the movie. He watches the colors play across John’s face, watches his eyes as they crinkle with laughter, memorizes the happiness written in his expression. He can’t look away and when John catches him, the indulgent look John gives him makes his heart skip. _What if_ plays on a loop in the back of his mind and James does his best to ignore it. He's nothing more to John than a good time for a good deal of probably much needed cash.

After the movie comes to an end, John helps James repack the basket and hand in hand they weave their way back to the entrance to the park. John spends the ride back to the airport sloe eyed and pressed up against James, his mouth intermittently nipping at James’s throat, his hands sliding over James’s chest. More than once James has to keep John from climbing fully into his lap. James placates him with one hot, wet kiss after another, trying desperately to keep himself under control.

John seems to calm down once they reach the airport and James has to handle preflight paperwork. But the second he sits down next to John in the waiting area, it starts all over again. John is buzzed on wine, lack of sleep, and in James’s opinion one hell of a date, so his inhibitions are at an all time low. He’s practically sitting in James’s lap, his hands wandering all over James’s thighs and it’s taken a herculean effort on James’s part to keep from propping a hard on at John’s breathless, filthy words in his ear, “I’m so fucking horny for you right now.”

John’s voice is much too soft for anyone to hear him, but James feels like the few people occupying the lounge are staring at them. James has to shift, his cock trying desperately to get hard. “Want you to fuck me on the plane, join the mile high club.” John full on giggles before buying his face in James’s shoulder. John’s hand slides higher on this thigh, his thumb brushing James’s sac. James pushes his hips further back in the seat, tries to stay out of reach. John’s breath is hot on James’s neck, “Your ass looks really good in these jeans, so does your cock. Can’t stop thinking about how good you feel. Need you to fill me up.”

James sucks in a sharp breath, his stomach flipping over remembering the night before, the way John has begged him. He feels his cock twitch and just as he thinks he’s going to lose the battle his name is called and he bounces to his feet, John hot on his heels. He hands all his paperwork over to the woman behind the counter and just as he turns away to heard toward the plane, James feels John press up behind him, his mouth just under James’s ear, “Come and get it, daddy.” James goes hard so fast he has to close his eyes. John’s gone as quickly he arrived, zipping past James, out the door and across the tarmac to the plane. When he gets to the plane John is nowhere in sight. There’s soft music coming from the back room and James makes his way to the office.

John is sitting on the edge of the desk twirling a sucker in one hand, his other toying with the buttons on his shirt. James can’t figure out where he even got a sucker.

“That wasn’t very nice of you.” James says as he advances on John.

“Mmmhmm, and what are you going to do about it?” John pops the sucker into his mouth and it makes his cheek bulge obscenely.

“Bad boys needs to be taught a lesson.” James watches closely as heat flares in John’s eyes. He swallows hard and his breathing turns rapid.

With each slow, stalking step James takes toward John, the more heated John’s eyes become. Once in reach, James plucks the lollipop from John’s mouth and tosses it toward the trash can, he could give a shit if he missed. He threads the fingers on one hand through John’s hair and pulls John’s head back, his other hand planted firmly on John’s thigh, his mouth hovering over John’s, their noses brushing. John presses forward but James draws back just enough to keep them from connecting.

“Ask me nicely.” James demands

“Please, daddy.” John’s voice is barely above a whisper and more breath than words.

James slants his mouth across John’s, his tongue snaking in and licking over every surface. John whimpers, his body straining forward. James gets a little lost in the taste of John, his body flashing hot, his cock twitching with need. Fuck, he’s so hard, but they have to wait until take off, they have to go to their seats and wait. When he pulls out of the kiss, James pulls John with him to the cabin of the plane. They buckle in and sit side by side, James’s hand staying firmly on top of John’s thigh. As soon as they hit cruising altitude James drags John back to the office and locks the door behind them.

He licks into John’s mouth, his hands working John’s pants open and down, he turns John around presses him against the table. His teeth scrape down the back of John’s neck as he takes John in his fist. He rubs himself against John’s ass, “You want this? Want me inside you?”

John’s only answer is a nod and a low moan, “I don’t think you’ve earned my cock, do you?” James bites at John’s shoulder, his hand moving faster. John opens his mouth, tries to speak, can’t get words out, just another moan as James twists his hand over the head. “I can’t hear you.”

“N-no.” John barely manages to choke out the words, as the fingers of James’s other hand presses against John’s hole.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“No, daddy. I haven’t earned it.” John gasps as James’s finger finally breaches him. It’s dry and it has to sting but John pushes back for more anyway. James pulls the digit free and John whines. James sucks it into his mouth, gets it wet before going back. It’s still not enough but the spit eases the slide and John fucks back against James’s hand.

James presses his mouth to John’s ear, “Maybe later, if you do exactly what I tell you, daddy will give you his cock, he’ll fill up that pretty pink hole, maybe I'll let you sit on my fat cock, would you like that?”

“God, yes.”

James noses under John’s hair, licks at the sweat collecting at the base of skull, the earthy scent of him fills James’s senses. James feels a little delirious himself, he can’t get enough of John. He presses up close, watches over John’s shoulder as John’s cock gets harder, the head purple and shiney. He curls his finger up and in and says, “Come.”

John does with a half scream, streaks of white flying across the table, his body shaking, his legs wobbling. James tears at his pants, frees his cock and presses against John. His cock slides in the sweat collecting between John’s cheeks as he rides the crack of John’s ass. John reaches behind himelf, pulls James closer, mewls at the catch and rub against his hole. James fucks against him, brings his other hand back to suck John’s come off his fingers, the bitter taste of it makes his cock twitch.

“So good, so fucking good.” James pants. He rocks against John’s body, his cock trapped between them, with a cry he comes across John’s bare back, his knees locked as he sucks in huge gulps of air. He presses a kiss to John’s shoulder, “Stay there, let me get a cloth.”

James goes to the sink and when he turns back he nearly chokes on his own spit. John is bent in half over the table, his arms and legs splayed wide, a soft smile on his face. James feels his cock twitch, “What a pretty picture you make.” John just hums and arches his back. James tells his cock to settle down. He gets John redressed and out to the main cabin, he manages to get John buckled in before he all but passes out.

James feels warmth swell inside him as he watches John doze. It’s been a busy three days and James only has more planned. Tomorrow James has plans for the opera. Everything they’ve done John has assumed was already planned, little does he know James is making it up on the fly. He’s not quite ready to relinquish John. James doesn’t examine the punch to the gut he gets every time he thinks about dropping John back off on the corner he picked him up from. James had gone looking for something different and he sure as fuck found it.

* * *

 John wakes up just as the plane touches down, the jolt sending his head bouncing. James hands him a bottle of water, “Hi there sleepy head.”

John nods his thanks, “Sorry I was shit company on the way back.” James waves him off. “So what did you do while I was out?”

"Watched you sleep like the creepy old man that I am.”

John feels himself blush, warmth blooming inside him at the idea of James watching him. “Old my ass. I know men twenty years younger than you that have less stamina.” John sweeps his eyes over James’s relaxed form, “And less appeal.”

John watches pleasure skate across James’s features as he smiles. John takes several long draws from the bottle before getting up and settling himself in James’s lap. James nuzzles at his throat and John lets his head fall back, revels in the soft stroke of James’s tongue over his neck, the sharp sting of teeth in his collarbone makes him gasp.  Before he can give James more than a perfunctory kiss the flight crew is entering the cabin preparing to deplane.

James car is waiting for them at the airport and they drive back to the hotel with the top down, the night sky crisp and bright above them, heat is still coming off the pavement from the ninety plus degree day. In this instant John feels like he’s living a fairy tale. He pushes down Idelle’s voice telling him he’s an idiot and that in three days this is going to be over and James is going to toss him out on his ear.

James clears his throat, “I have opera tickets for tomorrow.”

John turns his head and raises his eyebrows, “Okay.”

“That was an invitation.”

He gives James a cheeky smile, “I’ll check my calendar.”

James barks out a laugh and they spend the rest of the drive in companionable silence. Once at the hotel, James tells John to go up, he has to check with the concierge about something. As John walks to the elevator he feels like his feet don’t touch the ground. The last sixteen hours have been the most incredible of his life.

Once in the suite John starts the bath, wanting to wash the stink of flying off his skin. With the tub halfway full, John hears the door to the suite close and he wanders out. James stands in the middle of the room, hands behind his back grinning.

“And why do you look like the cat that ate the canary.”

“I have something for you.”

John raises an eyebrow but approaches James anyway. James brings his hand front and center and in his palms is a box. John notices _Cartier_ embossed across the top and John’s heart trips. When James opens the lid there’s a Calibre de Cartier Chronograph in 18k two tone rose and yellow gold. With a gasp John takes a step back, “I can’t take that.”

For every step back that John takes, James presses forward, “And why not?”

“James, that’s a fifteen thousand dollar watch, I can’t accept that.”

James pauses before smiling and taking another step forward, “I’ll tell you what, you wear it tomorrow and I'll return it after okay?”

“That’s...not exactly legal.” 

James shrugs, “It’s not exactly _il_ legal either.”

John snorts, “So what, you’re just going to walk back in and say, whoops sorry, didn’t work out, and they’ll be fine with that?”

“Of course. Do you know how much money I spend in that store in a year?”

John looks at him and the disparity between them hits him hard. The cost of that watch would pay rent for him and his friends for a year. James comes from a world that John doesn’t understand. The frivolity of a fifteen thousand dollar watch is baffling to him. The fact that one man can spend that much money on a single item and act as if it's no more than a few dollars is mind boggling.

James must see something in his face, he sets the watch down behind him and advances on John, his hands sliding along John’s arms. “Why don’t we talk about that later. We’ve had a pretty eventful day and night.”

John nods, pulls himself away from James and heads toward the bath, James watches him go his eyes worried, but it doesn’t stop John from locking the door to the bathroom. He can hear James moving around in the room on the other side of the door, but John takes his time soaking in the tub as he stares out over the skyline. He wonders what his girls are doing tonight and if they’re being safe. John spends so long in the tub that he has to refill it with hot water twice. He dries himself and then rubs himself down with moisturizer before donning the fluffy robe from the closet and making his way back into the suite.

When he opens the door he expects anger, what he gets is a small smile from James as he motions to the room service cart. There is fruit and sandwiches, an array of vegetables and meat and cheese, bread and crackers and cookies, along with soft drinks and water, and a bottle of wine.

“I wasn’t sure what you might want, so I got a little bit of a variety.” James sits up straight from where he’d been lounging on the couch, the TV on, the volume low. For the first time since James picked him up, John is nervous, and if the set of James’s shoulder is any indication, so is he.

“I’m sorry I took so long in the bath.”

James stands, rubs his hands on his pants, “It’s alright, it’s been a long day.” James takes a step forward and as hard as John tries to remain still he fails, he steps to the side out of James’s path. He hates the way it makes James’s shoulders droop.

“I think I’ll just take a shower. Help yourself.” Just as he’s about to cross the threshold to the bathroom he stops, “John?”

“Yeah?”

“Please be here when I get out.”

John doesn’t say anything and after a beat the door closes softly. John thinks about fleeing, leaving everything behind and just getting out, but instead he changes into a pair of flannel pants and eats cheese one tiny bite at a time as he waits for James to come back.

He realizes that he’d overreacted to the watch. But he also knows it wasn’t just the watch. James’s blatant disregard for money is hard for John. Yes, he’s fucked rich men before, plenty of them. You can’t be poor and afford him, John knows. Three fifty an hour is pricey, even by New York’s inflated standards, but John has never seen it flaunted quite this way before. Part of him wonders if James is trying to impress him or if James doesn’t even realize the way he tosses money around.

When James exits the bathroom John can practically feel the relief that washes over him when he sees John sitting exactly where he left him. John watches James openly as he dries his hair and changes clothes. John gets up and lets the robe fall to the floor before walking to the bed, he lies down facing James and pats the bed behind him. With slow careful movements James slides in next to him, his body only inches away, not touching but still allowing John to feel his presence.

“The first time I met Idelle, I’d just given my first blow job. It barely netted me enough for a hotel and a meal, but at least I wouldn’t be sleeping on the street.” James goes perfectly still behind him. “It was about four months after my mom had left and the money she’d left had ran out. I couldn't get a job anywhere because I was underage and I had no parent to sign a work release. No place to live, no address, just a half a dozen pieces of clothing in a backpack. By that point I’d pretty much sold everything else I’d owned that was worth anything.”

James scoots closer, his arm coming over John’s waist, his fingers find John’s in the dark. The comfort of his body, the inherent care that John can feel radiating from James allows him to continue.

“I was standing against a wall, just trying to rest, and a guy asked me how much. I said for what and he said to blow him. I couldn’t move at first, shocked, so I tossed out a number and he took me into the alley, I blew him and he gave me the cash. I was throwing up behind a dumpster when Idelle found me.”

John closes his eyes and smiles, he’d almost been afraid of her back then, “She picked me up off the ground and took me back to her place. She cleaned me up, fed me and then asked me how much I’d gotten. I told her and she said I was too pretty to be that cheap. She said if I was going to hook, not to take anything less than three fifty.” John half laughs, some of the tension bleeding out of him, “She let me stay for free, no strings. One night I went out with her and I met the rest of the girls. I was approached by an older guy, probably twenty years older than me, good looking, in shape, wanted me to play with his ass while he jerked off.”

James blows out a long breath, and John rubs his fingers over the back of James’s hand, “It didn’t take me long to realize that I could pick and choose, that _I_ had the power. Once I did, it became _my_ game, _my_ way. I put myself through school, got my degree in Marketing. I tried the nine to five. Bored the fuck out of me so I went back to the street.”

James curls himself tighter around John, his lips pressed against John’s shoulder, and John relaxes back into him, feels the shelter that James offers him with his body. James clears his throat, his voice soft when he starts to speak.

“My father died when I was thirteen. It’s not like it mattered, he was never home. I hardly knew him. I was raised by nannies and tutors and when I was twenty five, I took over his company. I kicked out the CEO, replaced most of the board members and turned it into _my_ company. Made it more successful than it had ever been. I make an obscene amount of money and I don’t know what to do with most of it. I donate to charity, I started a foundation, but I don’t know if that even makes a difference in the long run.”

“The people I meet, the people I know, all I am to them is a dollar sign. When someone invites me to dinner I don’t know if it’s for my net worth or my smile. Tabloids label me as a playboy because I’m never seen with the same person twice. Halfway through most of my dates it becomes clear there’s some scheme they want me to invest in. So I stopped bothering, started hiring escorts. It’s easier. I can’t change who I am any more than you can. Our circumstances don’t make either of us bad people. It just is what it is.”

John turns in his arms and pulls him into a kiss. It’s soft and chaste, it’s a kiss just for a kisses sake. When he pulls free he tucks his head under James’s chin and drifts to sleep.

***

The next evening as they’re dressing for the Opera John spies the box tucked away on the dresser. John traces the lettering on the top before popping open the lid. He carefully removes the watch and it’s tags before sliding it on his wrist. James watches him from across the room, his fingers fussing with his tie. John meets his eyes in the mirror, “You’ll return it?”

“Yes.”

John nods and straightens his jacket. James spends the evening pampering John, holding doors open, pulling out his chair. Once inside their private box, John takes James’s hand and puts it squarely over his cock, “Just so you’re aware, I didn’t suddenly grow a pussy.”

James starts but recovers quickly, “Thank fuck for that.” He gives John a squeeze and John has to bite his lip to keep silent.

He pointedly removes James’s hand, “So what are we seeing.”

“ _La Bohème_. One of the saddest Opera’s I’ve ever seen.”

“Isn’t all Opera depressing?”

James swats at him.

“Tell me about it.”

James moves closer, his hand on John’s thigh, “Its a love story. Rodolfo meets Mimi and they fall in love but they eventually fall on hard times and Rodolfo leaves Mimi. Rodolfo at first tells his friend that he left because Mimi runs around on him, but the real reason is because he fears she is sick and because he is poor he can’t take care of her. So his hope is that she will find a rich husband who can.”

John looks at him sideway, “That’s a horrible plan.”

James chuckles, “It is. Mimi overhears him and to beat him to the punch, she tells him she’s leaving. And she does, but they come back together again because they love each other desperately. But later in the spring she leaves him again to find a wealthy benefactor, whom she also eventually leaves. A mutual friend finds her, weak and near death, and takes her to Rodolfo. Their friends try to help them buy medication and she and Rodolfo reminisce about their love. Their friends return with the medicine, and she tells Rodolfo she is better, but then she dies in her sleep.”

“That’s not a love story, that’s a tragedy.” John is appalled.

“Don’t all love stories end in tragedy?”

John looks at him carefully, tries to keep his face blank, “They don’t have to.”

James just hums, his eyes refocusing on the stage. John doesn’t know what to say that won’t make him sound like a fool, so he stays silent.

Once the house lights flash, John feels excitement curl within him. Despite James’s cynical views on love, John has never been to the opera and he intends to take as much joy from the experience as he can. John doesn’t think he’s ever sat quite so still in his entire life. His eyes are trained on the stage and while he doesn’t really understand the words, the feeling behind them is compelling and raw and John finds himself literally on the edge of his seat, hands gripping his knees.

It’s almost a shock to John when the lights go up for intermission, he’d been so engrossed. James leads him to the lobby to get a drink and take a breath.

“What do you think?” James asks.

“It’s beautiful.” John feels wistful.

“It really is. I know a number of people who feel that coming to the opera is a chore, something they have to endure to keep their standing in society, to show their commitment to the arts.” James jerks his head to the side indicating an older woman. She’s tall, probably in her sixties, chatting with several other women around her.

“Margaret Hayes. Hates the opera, falls asleep once the lights go down, she only attends so that she can buy a new designer dress each weekend and then donate them to charity for pats on the back. Where exactly is a homeless woman getting her clothes from the Salvation Army going to wear a thirteen thousand dollar evening dress?”

John can feel himself gaping, “For a dress?”

“And that’s on the low end.”

Before John can reply the house lights flicker. They finish their drinks and make their way back to their box. John can’t help but laugh as the four men on stage dance around. When Mimi reappears on stage John feels his heart sink as the music turns somber.

John feels his skin prickle when Schaunard checks on Mimi only to run away. He leans closer to the railing, his legs bouncing, his eyes trained on the stage. John feels his own eyes get damp as Rodolfo cries over Mimi’s body.

Once the show is over, James takes his hand, his thumb stroking over John's knuckles, the motion soothes John’s turbulent feelings. They’re both silent until they get to the car. Once inside, John has to ask, “What did she say to him, that made him hug her so closely?”

James doesn’t take his eyes off the road, his voice is subdued when he replies, “Like the sea, deep and endless, you are my love, and all my life.” John says nothing, just lets his mind wander as they make their way back to the hotel.

Once inside John is quick to divest them both of their clothing, his hands and mouth traveling James’s body, seeking every place that makes James gasp and moan. John feels frantic and out of sorts and he refuses to examine too closely why. Instead he concentrates on the driving need to get James inside him. He’s never wanted anyone this way before, either professionally or personally. James eventually gentles him, his hands smoothing over John’s back, pulling John into him, holding him close as he strokes patterns over John’s skin.

James’s breath stirs the hair over John's ear as he speaks, “I’ve been thinking about that bathtub for days, will you join me?” John nods, shivers as James’s chest hair scrapes over his nipples when James pulls him closer.

James snags the lube off the table as they make their way into the bathroom. While the tub is filling James pets John, presses his body against John’s from behind, his hands ghosting down John’s arms, before circling his waist to travel up his chest. He rubs over John’s nipples and John’s head falls back against James’s shoulder, his body tingling everywhere James has touched. With a soft kiss to the side of his neck, James walks around him to test the water and add one of the bath bombs the hotel provides. Lavender fills the air as it start to dissolve. Stepping behind John once again he gathers John’s hair and pulls it to the top of his head and secures it with a clip. His fingers glide down John’s neck, the touch light enough to leave goose bumps behind as John shivers. James leads him to the tub and helps him in before sliding in behind John.

Levering himself back, John settles himself between James’s legs. His back pressed to James’s front, James’s cock nestled at the small of his back. From thin air James produces a bar of soap and soft cloth. He lathers the cloth and rubs it along John’s shoulders, presses him forward, James washes his back, and then down his arms. Pulling him back, James then runs the cloth over John’s chest, down around his groin before wrapping his cock in warmth. A few gentle tugs and then James is moving on, lifting John’s legs and rubbing the cloth from thigh to ankle. Once he’s done, James tosses the cloth to the other side of the tub and pulls John close, nuzzling against his neck, his tongue licking behind John’s ear.

John feels James’s cock thickening, feels an answering pulse in his own cock as it starts to fill. Sometimes it scares him, the way he wants James after so little time together. James urges him forward and then turns him so they’re facing one another. John climbs into James’s lap, their mouths meeting in a languid, drawn out kiss. John feels James moving, doesn’t really care what he’s doing, just wants to keep kissing him. He hears the snick of a cap and then James’s hand moving underwater until John feels extra slick fingers at his hole. He presses his hips back with a hum, his tongue stroking over James’s tongue. James works two fingers in John’s ass and John moans into James’s mouth before pulling back. He presses his forehead to James’s neck as his breath stutters, his heart pounds in his ears and all he can feel is pleasure welling up inside him, sometimes the intensity of it feels like drowning. But James always brings him back down.

James’s fingers reach deep, sliding slickly in and out, stretching his rim, pulling him apart, driving him mad with want. There are two fingers from each hand pushing inside now and John feels so open, so exposed. He should probably be embarrassed by how needy and wanton he is, but he can’t help himself. James makes him _want_ in a way that is completely foreign.

James stills beneath him, “Fuck.”

“What, what’s wrong?”

James rubs across his eyes, “I don’t have a condom.”

John sighs in relief, “I haven’t had sex with a single person without one in fifteen years.” John should care, he really should, but right now he needs James inside him. He needs to feel him. He lines James’s cock back up and starts to sink down.

John doesn’t think he’s ever felt so good in his entire life. His ass is stretched wide around James’s cock, he’s full to bursting and it sends a shiver down his spine. He can feel all of James, feel the heat radiating from James’s cock, he can feel every inch of him, the ridge of his head, the thick pulsing length of him slides against the inside of John like they were made just for this. John had forgotten how good, skin on skin could be.

Just over James’s shoulder he can see the entire New York skyline out the window. The view is spectacular and the fuck he’s getting is even better. John rolls his hips down, shifting James’s cock inside him, _god_ he’s so fucking big it makes John’s eyes roll up with pleasure. Pressing his mouth to James’s ear he says, “So good, fucking perfect.”

He feels James smile against his temple, his hands running up the center of John’s back, cupping his shoulders and pulling him down hard as James’s drives his hips up. John gasps, his body jerking as James drills into that sweet spot inside him. James does it again and again as water sloshes over the sides of the tub. John cries out, half broken moans, his arms wrapped tightly around James’s shoulders. He realizes how close he is, knows he’s going to come without a single touch to his cock. John bites across James’s throat, up the side of his neck, “Don’t stop. I’m going to come all over you.”

James thrusts faster, harder, pulls John against him tightly, his breath raking across John’s shoulders, low, gasping little grunts that sends a shiver down John’s spine. With a shout James’s body goes rigid, his fingers curling and holding against John’s shoulders, the grip tight enough to turn them white. He can feel the wet heat of James spreading inside him. John grinds down, rubs James’s cock head _right there_ , hears James whimper but he doesn’t try to pull away, just pushes up, gives John what he needs, “Come on, sweetheart, come for me.”

And John does, with a high pitched whine as hs body shakes, his breath hitching, his cock jerking between them, hot, wet streaks of pearlescent fluid striping James’s chest as stars burst behind John’s eyes. James washes them quickly for a second time. He helps John from the tub, dries them both off and then they collapse into bed curled around one another.


	3. Chapter 3

James has spent the last three hours with his Board of Directors, he has the beginnings of a stress headache pounding at his temples and tightening his neck. All he wants is a hot shower and to lie down with John for a nap. He starts to loosen his tie just as the bathroom door opens. He glances up at John and stops dead. John is standing propped against the door frame, his right arm extended upward, the other planted on his cocked hip, one fishnet clad leg crossed in front of the other. James’s breath catches in this throat as his gaze strays to John’s feet encased in four inch fire engine red stilettos. They make his already perfectly toned legs look long and sleek and James feels like he’s been punched in the gut just thinking about getting between them. His cock starts to fill imagining the way the coarse nylon would feel under his hands, his mouth. He wants to sink his teeth in the soft, tan flesh that’s on display above the stockings, wants to suck marks into the delicate skin of his inner thighs, wants to trace the diamond pattern with his tongue.

Moving his eyes up over John’s stockinged legs, James nearly moans at the sight of red satin panties and a black garter belt which only serves to accentuate the slight flare of John’s narrow hips, while showing off the gently sloping curve of his waist. James feels sweat pop up on the back of his neck as he takes in John’s barely confined cock. James can see the outline of it perfectly, the fabric is molded to the head and James licks his lips wanting to taste John’s cock through the silky material. He wonders briefly if John would let James suck him off through the flimsy satin. James thinks John has one of the most beautiful bodies he’s ever seen, lean and bronze and so fucking fit it makes James’s knees weak just remembering the way he feels pressed up against James. His stomach is lined with firm, dense muscle and James could spend hours running his tongue along the grooves in John’s abdomen just to feel the muscles jump and quiver under his mouth. His own stomach flips over with arousal as his eyes trace up the flat plane of John’s abdomen, taking in John’s tiny pale nipples, already starting to harden under James’s perusal. John’s hair is pinned to the top of his head, several stray strands falling out of the messy bun to frame his face and shoulders. John pushes off the door frame with a wicked smile, a red satin dressing gown flowing behind him like a cape as he starts to make his way across the room to James.

His hips sway gently as he moves, one graceful, slow step after another steals James’s breath from his lungs. The best runway supermodel has nothing on the way John moves, his body gliding like his feet barely touch the ground. John comes to a stop in front of him, only inches separating them, his hand coming to rest in the middle of James’s chest, his head tilting sideways and down as he looks at James through his lashes. James is fully ensnared, “Jesus.”

“You like it then?” John asks as he flutters his lashes.

James doesn’t bother answering, just twirls his finger in the air. John smiles and takes several steps back, he turns slowly, stopping with his back to James. With a shrug of his shoulders John lets the robe fall to the floor. James’s eyes trail down John’s body, his gaze snagging on John’s ass. The material doesn't even come close to covering him, it just serves to makes his ass look even fuller. His hands twitch with the desperate need to touch. Turning back around just as slowly, John approaches James, one sinful, swaying step at a time. He slides effortlessly into James’s lap, his thighs bracketing James’s hips, his hands on James’s shoulders, his thumbs stroking James’s jaw. Like he’s approaching a skittish animal John leans in for a kiss. His soft, chaste touch has James’s heart rate rocketing. The contrast between the seductive way John looks and the sweet, sensual kiss he’s getting is almost startling.

He brings his hands to John’s hips and he encounters the lace of the garter belt followed by the smooth feel of satin. James tries to deepen the kiss but John pulls back and places several kisses over James’s face before returning to a standing position. Taking James’s hand he stands him up and then in one graceful move drops to his knees, his eyes trained upward imploring James to stay put as while he kneels.

In the last six days they’ve spent together James hasn’t allowed John on his knees despite John’s best effort. James refuses to let himself think about why. John starts at James’s shoes, removing each one, before pulling his socks off and tossing them behind him. His hands smooth upward over James’s pants. He quickly unfastens James’s pants and lets them fall to the floor encouraging James to lift his legs so he can remove them entirely.  John’s eyes meet his, “Unbutton your shirt.” James does with a slight tremor in his hands. “Now take it off it.”

He tosses the shirt behind him not caring where it goes, too enthralled by John’s sweet smile at James’s obedience. John runs his hands up the back of James’s thighs and pulls him closer. He licks out, the tip of his tongue gliding over the slit of James’s cock softly, James sucks in a breath at the delicate touch. John gives him no warning before taking James down to the root. James groans, his hips jerk forward at the silky feel of John’s mouth closing around him.

Pulling back, John twirls his tongue over the head of James’s cock, he slides down once more and then bobs back up, his mouth tight, his rhythm fast, the suction concentrated exactly the way James loves, “Oh, fuck, John.” James hips piston and John stills, his eyes still watching James’s face as James takes over and fucks his mouth, “So fucking perfect, baby. So good. Open your mouth.” John does as he’s told and James rubs his cock head on John’s tongue. James strokes the shaft, he’s so fucking close already. John closes his mouth around just the tip, his tongue probing the slit, “Shit, John.” James hands cups the sides of John’s face and then he’s shoving in, his cock sliding into the back of John’s throat choking off his breath, the sound of it is obscene, only serving to heighten James’s arousal, three more thrusts and he’s coming down John’s throat. He pulls back enough so that John can swallow, can breath. John hums, his eyes slipping closed, his expression pure bliss as he cleans James’s cock. James’s legs are shaking, knees locked, short stuttered breaths are all he can manage as bone deep pleasure rolls over him.

Letting James’s cock drop from his mouth, John licks over James’s groin, his hands running soft circuits up and down his thighs as James comes down. Reaching down James hauls John to his feet, he licks into John’s mouth, tastes himself on John’s tongue. He pulls John to the bed, lying down on his back he pulls John over him, he encourages John to rock against him, his cock slipping against the satin. James reaches across for the bottle on the nightstand. He slicks three fingers, John shakes his head, “Don’t think I’ll last.”

James nods, “Just this?”

John nods and James works his fingers under the panties, rubs over John’s hole. John hums in appreciation, his hips slowing to allow James to get his middle finger in to the last knuckle. He reaches deep. James rubs back and forth with just a hint of pressure. John’s head snaps back, his mouth falling open with a high whine. James follows the movement of John’s hip, never leaving his prize. John is frantic, his eyes squeezed shut, his fingers curling into James’s pecs as he rubs his cock over James’s stomach, “Yes, yes, fuck me, God, James, please.”

James is already hard again and while he knows John hasn’t had near enough prep he understands the way John feels. Desperate to filled, a need so deep there’s no reasoning with it. He slicks his cock liberally, pushes the panties aside and starts to push. John’s breath catches, his face clouded with discomfort, James hesitates, thinks about pulling back, but John shoves himself down with a broken moan. James gasps and John falls forward, his forehead pressed to James’s chest, his breaths are fast and choppy. James lays perfectly still, the only thing moving are his hands as they smooth up and down John’s back. A slow roll of John’s hips, a gasping moan and then he’s moving. James plants his feet and fucks upward meeting John move for move. John reaches between them takes his cock in his fist and strips it fast, his eyes snap to James’s, the look within predatory, “I’m going to come so fucking hard for you. You want that, daddy, want me to come on you?”

James’s only answer is a another hard thrust of his hips. He pushes John onto his back, rips the panties down his legs and shoves back inside John’s body. John bows under him, a sharp gasp and then his hand is back on his cock. He’s moving so fast it’s almost a blur but James can see how close he is. Sees the tightening of his stomach, hears the subvocal panting moans that make James a little crazy. His other hand wraps around James’s bicep, his nails digging, “So close, please, please.” James changes the angle, slides a little deeper and John’s eyes fly open, sightless as his mouth goes slack, his head arching back, a long shudder runs the length of him, his breath stutters and then stops as his body convulses, rocking against James, his ass turning into a vice around James’s cock as John comes hard enough to hit them both with hot, white streaks. James slows down, rocks back and forth gently, lets John reenter the present.

John stretches, reminiscent of a cat in a sunbeam, one hand running up James’s chest, flicking his nipple with a thumb and forefinger, his voice raw and fithly when he says, “Yeah, daddy, come on, give me everything you’ve got.” John’s teeth sink into his bottom lip at the same time his ass clenches down on James. James gives a hoarse shout, his cock jerking and throbbing in the tight channel of John’s ass, his hips shove in, rotating in slow circles as he empties himself inside John’s body, barely able to breath, sweat running down his back, dripping from the ends of his hair. John pulls him down, takes his mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss. Later there are two more rounds, and John’s stockings don’t survive.

* * *

 

John comes awake slowly, his body stretching, the soreness in his hips a reminder of the way James had taken him last night, hard and possessive, and John had reveled in it. After the first time they’d ended up going twice more. James ferocious in the way he touched and tasted John, his hands and mouth owning John, leaving no doubt in John’s mind that it was far more than just physical pleasure James was taking. What they’ve shared this last weeks has been so much more than just sex and John can feel hope blossom in his chest. John’s mind eventually registers voices from the other room. The door is slightly ajar and John can hear James and a woman.

“A rent boy James? Really?”

“That’s--no, he’s not.”

“Then why exactly did you need me to bring you ten thousand in cash?” John doesn’t hear an answer from James. “Good God, you have _feelings_ for him.” John didn’t know a single would could hold so much contempt.

“No, of course not. It’s sex, Miranda, a business transaction, that’s it.”

John feels like he’s been punched, feels the color drain out of his face as his heart starts to race. He’s an idiot. His legs barely hold him as he scrambles out of bed. Jesus what was he thinking. He needs to get out as fast as possible. He doesn’t dwell on the fact that James had a woman bring him ten thousand dollars in cash. He doesn’t dwell on James’s words, he just washes as quickly as possible, not bothering with his hair.

When he exits the shower, James is picking up the bedroom, folding clothes, making the bed. He smiles at John, but John can see the tightness around his eyes as he asks, “What would you like for breakfast?”

John shakes his head, his voice lost somewhere in his throat. He turns his back so he doesn't have to look at James, saves them both from the inevitable awkward glances. He pastes a bored smile on his face and turns around, “It’s Sunday. I need to take off or Idelle will send out a search party.”

James’s smile drops, “Right, yeah, okay then.” James starts folding the clothes he’d bought for John and John tries to stop him.

"I don’t need those.”

James eyes trace his face, “I want you to have them. They’re custom tailored, they won’t fit anyone else. Just take them, please.”

By the time all the clothes are packed, the air around them is thick, the tension between them almost a living breathing entity. John sits the suitcase on the floor, pulls up the handle and turns toward James, “Well, thanks for all the fun.” John knows his smile looks forced but there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Thanks for accompanying me.” James’s voice is soft. John wants to reach for him, wants to fall back into bed, but then what. It would just be another awkward goodbye hours later. It’s better if they do it now. John can’t think of anything else to say so he turns and makes his way toward the door.

“Wait, John.” John stops, his heart tripping, until he sees the bag James is holding out, “It’s...It’s all there, you can count it if you want.”

Right, John had almost forgotten that he was nothing more than business. With a tight throat John takes the bag and leaves without looking back. He manages to hold himself together through the cab right home. Once inside his door John heads straight for Idelle’s room. He drops his bags at the door and burrows under the blankets curling up next to her to wait for her to wake. It doesn’t take long.

“John?” She’s groggy but even half asleep she can sense his distress. John had told himself he wasn’t going to cry, not over James, not over their pretend relationship, not over any of it. But the second her hand touches his back a sob breaks free. “Oh, babe, come here.” She pulls him into her arms and rocks him until his tears are dried up. They spend the rest of the afternoon on the couch curled up together having a Meryl Streep marathon.

Hours later as John is unpacking, his fingers close around a perfectly square box and John feels tears well once again. John does not keep it. He sells it and gives the money to the shelter over on twelfth. He doesn’t go back to the street, and he doesn’t touch the money James had given him. He gives it to Idelle, tells her to do whatever she wants with it. Unsurprisingly she does nothing more than pay John’s share of the bills, somehow knowing that John is incapable of going back to what he once was. He knows that eventually he’ll have to. But right now the thought of someone else’s hands on his body makes his skin crawl and his stomach heave.

John hates James and loves him in equal parts. Up until he’d met James he’d been perfectly happy doing what he had to. He was doing it on his own terms, taking clients he wanted, rejecting those he didn’t. It had been perfect and now it’s ruined.

***

John is lying on his bed face down, headphones on when Idelle smacks him on the ass. John pulls the buds out and gives her an expectant look.

“Come out with us tonight.”

John thinks about saying no, but it’s been two weeks and he’s tired of only seeing the same four walls, “Okay.”

He showers and as he stands in front of his closet he fingers the clothes James had given him. Against his wishes, Idelle had washed them and then hung them up. She told him they were too nice to just get rid of. He pulls a silver button down off the hanger and a pairs it with dark jeans that hug his ass. The shirt is snug and fits tight to his body showing off his waist and pulling tight across his pecs. When he walks out into the living room, Idelle whistles.

“Damn. I’d fuck you for free looking like that.”

He buses a kiss to her cheek, “If I ever decided to start fucking women, you’ll be the first to know.”

They pick a club that caters primarily to the gay community so the girls don’t have to deal with being hit on by drunk men with too many hands. Two hours in John has had two shots and two apple martinis, he’s pleasantly buzzed enough to let Idelle drag him out onto the dance floor.

A hard body presses against his back and John starts but soon relaxes, maybe this is what he needs to move past James. Maybe he just needs to let himself go, have some fun, take someone to bed because he wants to and fuck James out of his system. He gets a thumbs up from Idelle and John leans back into the muscled chest behind him, closes his eyes and the lets the guy dance him around the floor.

When the guy finally turns him around John is pleasantly surprised. He’s pretty with light blue eyes and blond hair that’s cropped close. When he smiles John sees even white teeth and dimples. The guys is really gorgeous. The problem is that other than just some mild stirring, John isn’t really interested. His name is Dan and he’s on a three day furlough from the Air Force, just looking for a little fun. John lets Dan kiss him, pet him, but John knows it’s not going to happen, his libido is officially closed for the season. He apologizes profusely and thankfully Dan is an easy enough going guy that he just shrugs and walks away.

John takes a cab home and stares out the window at each passing block. For the first time since he met James he realizes just how truly fucked he is.

* * *

James drives past the same street corner three times a day for a month. John is never there. James doesn’t know what he’s expecting exactly, even if John were there. The week they’d spent together had been amazing but John had seemed fairly anxious to leave Sunday morning. Even if he finds John what is he supposed to say? _You want to go to dinner sometime? You want move in? You want to let me take care of you?_ James snorts to himself, figures that last one would go over as well as a turd in a punch bowl. John doesn’t strike him as someone who sees himself being taken care of.

As he passes the intersection for the last time, James sees the same group of women who’d been with John when he’d picked John up last month. James veers into a spot and parks. He looks in the mirror and smooths out his hair before getting out of the car. He approaches slowly, a fake smile on his face. The shortest of the three turns and gives him a once over, her eyes narrow as she pops her gum while turning to face him. He wipes his hands on his pants legs, “Ladies, I was hoping you could help me.”

The brunette snorts and swings at him, James ducks out of the way, “What the fuck?”

“You broke his heart you know.”

James swallows, “You must be Idelle.”

She crosses her arms over her chest, “Yes.”

“Can you tell me where to find him?”

“Not on your fucking life.” She turns her back to him effectively dismissing him.

“Now wait a minute, he’s the one who wanted to leave. He barely even said goodbye.” She turns back to him, her jaw clenched.

“What would you have done? He heard what you said, why would he have wanted to stay?”

James feels himself frowning, “What did he hear?”

“Your girlfriend or your wife or your secretary, who the fuck knows, he heard what you told her about the two of you.”

James replays the conversation with Miranda in his head.

_...it’s just sex.”_

_“Really? The receipts Connie has been sending me say otherwise. The Opera, France, Cartier? Any of this ringing a bell.”_

_“He’s different. I can’t explain it. I want him in ways that I never thought I’d want anyone.”_

_“Is your cold little heart finally pitter-pattering? James, if you offer him that money, whatever he feels for you will shrivel up and blow away. If you think he feels even half of what you feel, then offer him yourself instead.”_

James is even more confused, “Then I don’t understand why he didn’t stay.”

“You said it was just sex, that it was business.”

James realizes John must not have heard the rest, “Fuck,” James rubs his hands over his face, “He didn’t hear all of it.”

Idelle drops her arms and steps closer, “What do you mean?”

“If that’s all he heard he didn’t hear her wrestle the truth out of me. Miranda is my attorney, my best friend, and the only person with the code to my vault. She convinced me to ask him to stay instead of offering him the money.” James runs both hands through his hair and blows out a breath. “I worked out a whole speech, but then he came out of the bathroom and he was, twitchy, and it was clear he wanted to leave, so I let him. I convinced myself it was for the best because really, what could he possibly want with me when he could have anyone.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re both fucking stupid.” She takes his hand and scribbles an address across his palm, “Make sure he hears the whole conversation this time.”

James rushes to his car and speeds through the city. When John opens the door James doesn’t know what to say so he just waves, “Hi.” John starts to close the door on him but James sticks his foot in the way, “Just wait a minute, okay, you didn’t hear what I told her.”

John tries once more to force the door closed, “I heard perfectly well thank you.”

“No you didn’t. Do you really want to break my foot?”

John huffs and flings the door open walking away further into the apartment. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at James with a blank expression, “Say what you came to say so you can go.”

“I was going to ask you to stay. I wasn’t going to offer you the money, I was going to offer you me.”

John’s body unfolds and James watches confusion float across his face, “You told her I was business.”

James takes a step closer and this time John doesn’t back away, “Miranda is my closest friend, my attorney, she knows me better than anyone ever has, she saw through the lie instantly, forced me to admit it was stronger than sex. When you came out of the shower, you were different. I immediately, and incorrectly, assumed it was because you wanted to leave as soon as possible and I let my own fears and insecurities get in the way.”

“It’s been a month, what do you want now?”

“I was hoping maybe we could try again?”

“Try what? Dating? I’m a hooker, James.”

James isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say. He knows he can’t ask John to give up the only job he’s ever liked but he also doesn’t know if he can curb his baser possessive instincts, “I wouldn’t ask you to give up what you do for a living.”

“So you’ll be just fine with me fucking different men, day in and day out?”

James can feel his teeth grinding, knows his jaw is ticking but tries desperately to keep his expression neutral. He looks over John’s shoulder, tries to curb the emotion building inside him, swallows several times and says, “If that’s what it takes.”

Suddenly John is right in front of him, body only inches away. James can smell him, some kind of citrus, the same scent John had left all over James’s bed. John’s expression is almost feral, his mouth nearly snarling as he says, “And you’d be able to live with that. Someone else’s hands all over me, their mouth, someone else’s cock--” John cuts off as James twists his fist in John’s shirt and pulls him close, no more space between them.

“Stop it.” James’s voice is low, dangerous.

John’s breath catches, his lashes flutter. James grips loosens, releases, but John doesn’t step back, presses closer instead. He looks at James from under his lashes, his eyes heavy and glazed, “James.”

So much _want_ packed into one word. It hits him hard, low in the gut and he has no option but takes John’s mouth in a bruising kiss. John nearly tries to climb him, his arms closing around James’s shoulders, his leg lifting to try and fit around James’s waist. Need slams into James full force, his cock going hard so fast he has to pause and take a breath to croak out a single word, “Where?”

John drags him to a bedroom off to the left, slams the door and then he’s riding James down to the bed, clothes flying, he can hear fabric ripping, thinks it’s his shirt and doesn’t give a shit. John’s hands are shaking where they’re working at James’s pants, his panted breath heavy against James’s chest. James ties to gentle him, but John smacks at his hands, “Please, James, _please_ , I need…”

James silences him with a kiss, rolls John under him, slows them down, “I’ve got you, I’m not going anywhere.” James rocks down, his cock sliding along John’s. John gasps, his breath stuttering, his body arching against James. James ruts against him one slow, grinding roll after another until it’s not enough. He takes them both in his hand, his grip tight as he strokes them together. John pushes into the touch, one hand rubbing along James’s back, the other clutching at James’s ass, “Make me come, daddy, please, I need you so much.”

James can’t help the shiver that slides down his spine at John’s fervent words, he slips down’s John’s body, licks across his cock head once before sucking John down. John moans, his legs press against James’s shoulders , his hands scrabble over James’s head as his hips shift, his cock fucking into James’s throat. James bobs his head fast, split leaking from the corners of his mouth as John shoves deep over and over. He closes his eyes, lets himself enjoy that taste of John, the weight of him. John’s fingers curl into his hair, the grip tight, his body starts to shake, starting in his arms and working it’s way down, the insides of his thighs quiver. James hollows his cheeks, opens his throat, hears John chant the word _yes_ through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezing shut, his hips twist up, press in and then with a gasp he’s coming down James’s throat.

Before John can even catch his breath James is on his knees between John’s spread thighs,  stripping his cock, his eyes glued to John’s spent form, his tongue licks across his own teeth rifling out the last taste of John, it only takes half a dozen strokes before he’s coming over his fist, the splatter of it landing on John’s softening cock and across his pelvis. James is wheezing, his heart thundering in his chest as he falls forward. He ends up on his side behind John, John’s body presses back against him.

With a soft kiss to John’s shoulder, James wraps his arm over John’s waist and says, “I’ll take what I can get John. Whatever you’re willing to give me.”

He feels John sigh just before he laces their fingers together, “There hasn’t been anyone else. I don’t think I can do it anymore.”

James doesn’t say anything just keeps John close.

“I sold the watch.” John blurts out of nowhere.

James tries not to laugh, “Okay.”

“I gave the money to a shelter.”

“Okay.” He hears John huff, “Why does it seem like you want me to be angry?”

John sits up fully, crossing his legs and facing James across the bed. “Why aren’t you?”

James rubs his hand over his face, “It was a gift, yours to do what you pleased with.”

“Don’t you care about the money you wasted?”

“But was it wasted really? Better off sold and the money donated than sitting in a drawer.” James pauses, searching John’s face, “I don't understand why you’re trying to pick a fight.”

John’s shoulders slump, “I don’t either. I’m sorry.”

James steels himself, “Speaking of donating money, there is something else I’d like to talk to you about.” John only tenses minutely before nodding. “I need someone to run my foundation. I haven't had a director in over a year, Miranda has been overseeing it, but she really doesn’t have the time that’s needed to run it successfully.”

“I really don’t know anyone with that skill set, James.” John jokes.

James figures it’s better to dive in than to dance around it. “I want to hire you run it.”

“James I don’t have the qualifications for that.”

“You’ve got a business degree, John.”

“ I don’t know shit about running a non profit.”

“So take a class, find a seminar. You’re qualified, you’re smart and frankly, there isn’t a single person in this state, who knows better what this city needs and where it needs it, than you.” James runs a hand through his hair, “The biggest problem I have, is figuring out where to channel the resources I have. I started a foundation because I wanted to give back. I have more money that I could ever spend in ten lifetimes and others should benefit from it.”

James picks up John’s hand, “You’ve got the job and the salary regardless of this.” James motions between them, “I need someone who understands what the people on the streets of this city really need.”

James can see the wheels in John’s head turning, knows he’s thinking of the hundreds of shelters and food pantries that he could help.

“If I do this, you have to promise me that you won’t inflate my salary because of who I am to you.”

“Starting salary is one hundred and twenty five thousand a year, plus stock options, Insurance, 401(k) and bonuses.”

John shakes his head, “That’s too much.”

“It’s the base salary. I was paying my former director two hundred and twelve a year.”

“Then why are you low balling me?”

“I--”

“It’s a joke, James.”

James feels himself smile, “Will you think about it?”

John nods on the tail end of a yawn. They spend the next several hours making up for lost time and six weeks later John’s name is etched on the door of an office on the twenty second floor of Flintco Tower.

* * *

_Epilogue - eight months later_

John hears James come in trying to be silent. It’s barely six am and John doesn’t have to be up for another three hours, but his sleep for the past week has been restless, he never sleeps well with James gone. Business had taken him to Belgium and John’s schedule had prevented him from going along. James said it was better that way, it made his homecoming all that more special after being apart. The covers lift and then James is sliding in behind him, his body warm as it presses up against John’s back.

James presses a soft kiss to John’s head, his arm going over John’s side as he asks, “Good trip?”

“Yeah, gone too long, but it was useful.”

John turns over and burrows into James’s space, his head fitting under James’s chin. He takes a deep breath, he can smell James underneath the scent of slightly stale sweat and the distinct hint of airplane air. He pulls James’s head down and kisses him softly, his tongue stroking along James’s bottom lip. James hums, pushes into John’s mouth. He can feel James’s cock twitch against his stomach. He pushes his leg between both of James and rubs his thigh against James’s balls. James moans into his mouth before rolling John under him. James’s hand slides down John’s back, cups his ass and then he stills.

He pulls back and looks at John with a raised brow, John laughs and wiggles his ass, “Thought I’d be ready for when you got home, need you too much to wait.”

The sex is fast and frenetic, hands and mouths pulling and sucking, wet desperate kisses between panted breaths. John’s body welcomes James home with heat and friction as James puts him on his stomach and fucks him fast and hard, his mouth pressed tight to John’s shoulder until his thrusts slow and the desperation recedes. It’s always like this when James comes home from extended trips. A reaffirmation of what is between them. The fire that brought them together and the never ending warmth that sustains them. James fucks him so thoroughly that John loses his words, loses track of time.

When it’s over and they lay in a sated, sweaty pile of tangled limbs, John lets himself breathe easy for the first time since James left. James eventually gets up despite John’s protest, but he’s back quickly. He pulls John into his arms and hands him a long, wide Cartier box.

“James, I’ve told you--”

James sighs, “Just open it.”

John opens the lid and inside are dozens of small folded slips of paper, John turns confused eyes to James.

“You told me once that whenever I felt like buying you something, and I quote, “needlessly expensive”, that I should make a donation in that amount to the foundation. Those are the receipts.”

John starts looking at each one, “James there must be fifty receipts here.”

“I think about buying you things quite often.”

John’s fingers encounter metal the further down in the box he digs and with a side look at James, John pulls out a watch. Before he can say anything James holds up his hand, “It’s a twenty dollar Timex from Target. I’m tired of you being late to everything.”

John climbs into James’s lap and covers his face with loud smacking kisses before settling back down and tucking his head under James’s chin.

“It’s not completely altruistic you know, I do get tax credits for those.”

“For christ sake, James, shut up, you’re ruining the moment.”

John lays against James listening to his heart. He’s so very in love with this man that John feels like he could burst with it. For all of James idiosyncrasies, he’s a good man. He’s almost asleep when James clears his throat, “There is one more thing that I couldn’t pass up and I hope you understand.”

John sits up and James holds out his hand, resting in his palm is a diamond encrusted platinum band. John’s breath catches in his throat and when he looks at James’s face there’s a lopsided smile, “I’ve tried so hard to be less possessive and less, well less of everything that makes you roll your eyes at me, but still I worry that I’ll come home from one of these trips and you’ll be gone because I haven’t been able to put to words what I feel for you. I’m difficult, and I’m cynical and I know that my prick like tendencies surface more than is strictly palpable, but I have never once regretted you or us and I need you to have a tangible reminder of what it is you are to me.”

John traces the ring with his forefinger but doesn’t take it, “And what is that?”

“Forever. You’re my forever, John.” James’s voice is hushed, reverent as he stares at John, his face shining with the kind of love John never really believed existed until this exact moment.

John’s voice shakes as he says, “Put it on me.”

James beams at him as he slides the band down John’s finger. The metal warms quickly and John can’t take his eyes off it how it looks against his skin.

James turns his head so that their eyes meet, “I’m so in love with you I ache with it.” His voice cracks and John can’t do more than wrap his arms around James’s shoulders and hold him close as he whispers _I love you_ into every inch of James’s skin. John is late for his meeting and neither of them care.


End file.
